


No room left.

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fill for </p>
<p>http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2562871</p>
<p>"Will and Hannibal are moving in together, and the chaos that it causes(clashing furniture, the dogs, getting hurt, ect ect)"</p></blockquote>





	No room left.

They had argued about moving in for what felt like a month. Will had wanted Hannibal to move in with him at Wolftrap, it would be in between both of their job, so at least they would both have a long drive. 

Hannibal had flat out said no, that there was no way that he would ever live in that house. Will had argued that they could fix it up, but it was to no avail. Hannibal wanted them to live in his house, but as soon as he said it Will would complain that there would be no space for the dogs and on top of that, he would have an hour and a half drive to get to work in the morning. Hannibal had said that he had not expected Will to keep them, and that he could always leave his job since Hannibal made enough to take care of them both. 

At that moment Will had thought they were going to break up. 

They had finally agreed that since Will taught three days, and Hannibal had his practice open five days that they would stay at his house and Hannibal would buy the empty lot behind his house for the dogs. Hannibal managed to get a kennel licence at an amazing speed so that he could keep all seven dogs, and Will had appreciated that. Hannibal had never brought up Will leaving his job again, he seemed to realise what a bad idea that was.

*

“It doesn’t suit the room Will, would you mind keeping it in your study?”

Hannibal was standing behind him looking at the worn blue armchair in the living room, it was Wills favorite and yet it didn’t match anything. It stood out like a sore thumb, a large blue sore thumb.

“I can’t keep every bit of furniture from my house in my study. Hannibal, I thought you said that this would be our house.” 

Will tried not to let out a frustrated sigh, he could tell Hannibal was trying, but he had gotten so used to being alone that Will felt like he had to fight for every inch he occupied. Hannibal had given him a room where he could keep his fishing gear and work on grading his students papers if he needed privacy, but it was if Hannibal was trying to stick everything he owned in there.

“You’re right Will, it can stay there.”

Hannibal hugged him from behind, he could hear Hannibal sniffing him before he leaned over and kissed his cheek, it was a weird habit of Hannibals that Will had gotten used to. Will put his hands over Hannibals, running his fingers over them before settling.

“I am glad you are here, I feel you will need to forgive me many times while we are settling in.” Hannibal continued.

Will smiled to himself, he was sure of it too, but it would be worth it to wake up next to Hannibal every morning. 

*  
Will sat back in his chair completely content. 

“That was fantastic, thank you.”

“You’re welcome Will, I am glad that you enjoyed it.”

Hannibal gave him a real smile in return. He felt himself melt all the way down to his toes, it always drove him crazy when Hannibal showed him how generally pleased he was with his company. 

It was weird having a different fancy dinner almost every night, and Will found they he loved them all. He never bothered trying to offer to pay for groceries or offer to make dinner, Will got that Hannibal enjoyed it, but that didn’t stop him from helping out with the dishes. 

*

“I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t bring the dogs into the house.”

The way Hannibal said ‘we’ annoyed him; it wasn’t as if Hannibal would ever bring any of them in. Will petted the soft body in his lap, and looked over at Hannibal. 

“She’s not in the house, she’s in my lap.” Will responded, it surprised him at the challenge in his voice, but he knew if he rolled over on this, Hannibal would just roll over him on everything concerning his dogs.

“Are you my house Will?”

“I am in our house, yes.” 

“If you are in our house, and it is in your lap, then it is in the house and we agreed no dogs in the house.”

Hannibal paused and Will saw his upper lip twitch, he knew Hannibal well enough to know that he was furious. The little dog wasn’t touching anything other than his lap, and it wasn’t as if It was hurting anything so Will wasn’t going to let it go.

“We agreed because you didn’t want dog hair on your things. The only place that her hair is getting is in my lap. I’m not one of your things.” 

Hannibal licked his lip before he spoke, Will could actually see him controlling himself. 

“Alright, Will.” 

He watched as Hannibal left the room, and smiled down at his dog, petting her head as she snuggled deeper into his lap. 

* 

Will had flour up to his elbows, he was sure he had a pound up his nose as well. He had never made a pie before today, but he had wanted to help Hannibal in the kitchen, he wanted to understand why he liked it so much.

It hadn’t been super interesting to Will as Hannibal had talked about each ingredient as if it was a gift from the gods, but he had loved seeing Hannibal passionate, and he had adored the way Hannibal would wrap his arms around him to show him how to knead the dough or how to pit a cherry without ruining it.

He had let Hannibal take over when it came time to put the top on the pie as there was no way Will would be able to make it look anything other than sloppy. He understood that Hannibal loved presentation almost as much as the taste. 

Hannibal put the pie in the oven and Will watched him for the moment, his messy arms in front of him to keep the rest of his clothing from getting more covered. 

“I hope it tastes okay.” 

He watched Hannibal wash his hands and snuck his in after him, working at getting the mess off.

“I am sure it will.” 

Will could feel Hannibal undoing his apron and he turned around so that Hannibal was pressed up against him. He could feel Hannibals breath on his lips and he tilted his head up, letting their lips brush. Hannibal kissed him softly, humming against his lips. Wills wet hands would leave marks on the back of the dress shirt, but Hannibal didn’t say a word about it.

“If it isn’t I can think of another thing I can enjoy for desert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for 
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2562871
> 
> "Will and Hannibal are moving in together, and the chaos that it causes(clashing furniture, the dogs, getting hurt, ect ect)"


End file.
